


The Rough Edges Series (podfic of the initial three stories)

by mific



Category: Black Books, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Autism, Books, Bookstores, Family, Food, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock Holmes and Bernard Black: cousins. The rest of the family: terrifying."<br/>Podfic of 'Padding', 'Pillow' and 'Eggcrate' in the 'Rough Edges' series by Basingstoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Edges Series (podfic of the initial three stories)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Padding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109035) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Recorded for PodBang 2010. Part of my post all the podfic to AO3 campaign. Starts surreal and funny and progresses to the family dinner from hell. The Black Books crossover is in the foreground in the first two stories, and just implied in the third story. I have to apologise for my attempt at an American accent. Apparently all I can do is a really bad Southern drawl, but I hope it kind of fits the character anyway. The music is from the intro to "Here Comes Your Man" by The Pixies.

Link to the first story 'Padding' is above. The whole series is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/4406)

Length: 1 hr 56 min

Permanent links courtesy of the audiofic archive:  
Mp3: [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9n90sqofas95pck/Rough_Edges.mp3)  
M4B: [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fk0njo3aleq386e/Rough_Edges.m4b)

streaming option


End file.
